


我的一个朋友

by lyxg



Category: Star Wars Legends: Legacy of the Force Series - Aaron Allston & Troy Denning & Karen Traviss, aa - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyxg/pseuds/lyxg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	我的一个朋友

靠，被人下了死劲一脚踢上小腿肚时，田野没忍住心底暗骂，那里的旧伤本就还在胀痛，猛遭重击后，险些让他腿部发软直接跪到地上。  
他在上次联合任务里被割伤了小腿肌肉，纵使他体质特殊，恢复能力极强，阿布还是许给了他一小段时间的修养，没想到近期动乱频发，任务清单雪花片般飞进行动组，他不得不一直带伤跟进。市面上出现了大批量的信息素诱导武器，经过一段时间的调查，联盟掌握的最新进展令人心惊，幕后之人已经研发出高浓度的信息素武器，一旦在人群中引爆，足以引起方圆一公里内的信息素暴动。样本将会在近日被运送，或将有批量生产的可能，事关重大，因此有了这次横跨LPL、LCK两个辖区的联合行动。  
对方的运输路线主经EDG行动组的日常行动范围，因此EDG自然而然的被任命为行动的主负责队伍，与其他各队精英一同行动。田野的伤因为近日奔波，隐隐还有恶化趋势，明凯本不愿再让他犯险，但作为EDG行动队的队长，本着对组员负责，时刻防范他们上头涉险的念头，田野还是参与了行动。  
他的任务其实很轻松，需要封锁一个稍远的林边路口，时刻保持联络监视组员动向，最后做好接应收尾就行。路口偏僻，本来他甚至可能直到任务结束都不会见到目标，哪成想耳机里主作战场地的交火讯息刚刚传递，一辆小面包车就朝着他的方向疾驰而来。  
对方显然早有准备，车上大概是装载了小范围的信号屏蔽器，田野的通讯断了，耳机里充斥着刺刺啦啦的白噪音，六人驾的面包车上满载，从车上跃下后气势汹汹地向他围了过来，田野一时有些叫苦不迭。  
指虎上的尖刺划开他的作训服，在他手臂上见了血，皮肉划开的刹那，他小臂一阵发木，尖刺上涂了药，但好在不是什么见血封喉的毒。  
作为行动队的队长，他的战斗能力无可置疑，但旧伤加上已经开始见效的麻药，他慢慢地开始招架无力。又一脚踢中了他的腹部，他弓了腰，一时难受地想要干呕。  
要怎么办……  
这几个人显然才真正携带了样本，他如果这时候撤退，几乎是在亲自宣告任务的失败。两边辖区倒是有安排机动人员游走，但这里太过偏僻，不知道他还能不能拖到那个时候。  
犹豫不定间，有熟悉的身影出现在他的眼前，田野心下松了一口气。他早前便知道金赫奎作为机动人员参与了这次行动，却还是没能想到他俩如此有缘。两人虽然已经很久没有共同行动，但将后背交付对方后，曾经并肩作战的熟悉感觉不待寻找便主动归位。  
对方训练精良，虽然身上挂了彩，但两个人无间的配合还是让他们逐渐占了上风。金赫奎肩上被砍了一刀，正往外渗着血，田野腿上又挨了几下，一条胳膊被卸了还没来得及接回去，但对方已经倒了四个，趁金赫奎缠住剩下两人，田野上了车搜寻到了封锁着样本的密封箱。  
其中一人追过来，硬拼着腹部挨了田野几记重击抢回了密封箱，作势便要撤退。  
田野怎么肯作罢，单臂锁住对方的喉咙往后带过去，和他一起滚到了地上，他找准了机会将密封箱踢了回去，他们的任务要求封闭带回样品，但必要时也可以直接摧毁，因此他踢得毫不心疼，顺势一肘击在对手太阳穴上，在对方晕过去之后又在脖子上补了一刀。  
另一个人扑过去不要命一样的抢夺，他像是想要鱼死网破，打开了那个密闭的箱子，取出存放其中的样本，继续与追过来的金赫奎缠斗在一起。  
扭打间，眼见对方要将脆薄的玻璃管针剂捏碎，金赫奎心一横，攥着对方握着针剂的手扎上了自己受伤流血的左肩，趁着对方一瞬间还来不及撒开手的怔愣，右腿扫过膝弯接着一记手刀劈晕了他。  
药剂入体，药效迅速在体内炸开，他硬撑着拔出枪给对方额心补了一枪，席卷而来的热潮继而便将他吞没。  
空气中弥漫着的血腥味儿被柠檬信息素的酸涩压了下去，金赫奎半阖着的眼中血丝密布，他蹲下身子拔出肩上的针筒，尽最大努力去克制着将它小心放在一边，然后几乎是无法自抑一样喘着粗气，扯开了自己的作训服，清脆的撕裂声中，走线紧实的扣子崩飞滚落在刚刚激战过的草地上。  
对方没有来得及将液体推入，仅有一丁点随着针头扎进了体内，但这就是这一星半点也足够了。  
田野刚刚把自己被卸掉的胳膊强行接回去，顾不得腿上的伤，踉跄着跑到金赫奎身边蹲下，“金赫奎你感觉怎么样？”  
金赫奎额头上渗出细密的汗珠，在一片寂静中，他的呼吸声和心跳声重得那么的清晰。  
田野没忘了先将地上的样本收起，安置在了提前准备好的保险箱里放到一边。他做完这一切，金赫奎还是没有回复他先前的问题，他试图伸手去触碰男人的额头，却在半途被人钳制住了手腕，金赫奎转头看他，眼里淬着火。  
“走。”  
“别碰我。”  
两个人已经很长时间没有见过面，刚刚也算是重新做了一回并肩而立的战友，没成想警戒解除的第一句话就这么的不近人情。田野一下子上来了小脾气，空气中过于浓烈的柠檬味的信息素压得他难受，他不自觉的释放出自己的信息素回击，甩开金赫奎的手探上了他的额头。  
“你……”刚才离得有点远，位于金赫奎后面的田野没能注意到他实际上将针头戳进过自己的肩膀，指尖滚烫的温度让他这会慌了起来，覆在金赫奎额上的手顺势拍打了几下他的面颊，“你清醒一点，我带你去找人。”  
金赫奎却回应不了他了，星星点点的火苗沿着臂膀冲向四肢百骸，在他身体里烧着了一原枯草，裹挟着汹涌的热潮冲刷着他的躯体，让他只想拉一个人和他共同沉沦。  
被甩开的手再次攥上了白皙的手腕，强势的将人拉向自己，另一只手自然无比的扣上眼前人的后脑勺，嘴唇相贴，仿佛这个动作已经重复了千遍。  
“是你不走的。”情潮汹涌间，他嗓音低哑。

田野脑子里有一瞬间的空白，样本强烈的药性根本不给他去找人的机会，受了伤的膝盖在这猛烈的拉扯中磕到了地上。没等呼痛的抽气声逸出唇畔，金赫奎的舌便趁此机会水蛇一般滑了进来，勾着他的舌尖强求一个回应。唇齿纠缠间，他的心跳漏了节拍。  
金赫奎的手从他的头顶滑了下去，急不可耐地试图撕扯他的作训服。  
田野回神过来，手上下了狠劲扯开金赫奎作乱的手。慌乱中，甚至试图给对方一脚将他踹开。  
他知道现在的情况下他没什么多余的选择，但他还是为自己刚刚突然的情动感到羞恼。  
他呼吸稍有些急促，失了血有些苍白的皮肤在阳光下呈现出些微半透明的质感，因为刚刚接过吻，唇色嫣红，眼尾也泛着不自然的艳丽。  
眼前金赫奎的模样不正常到了极点，眼底颊边一片绯红，他就像一条上了岸的鱼，看上去已经快要渴死。  
他有些动摇，如果，就当我帮他一次……  
就当事情没有发生过，我们还可以只是战友。

我只是帮他一次。

田野本身也不是拖泥带水的性格，心里定了主意，手上便用了力推过去，直接将金赫奎按在地上，伸手去解他的皮带。做过思想斗争之后他不再那么纠结，但还是有红晕飞上他的脸颊，他强忍着内心的羞涩拉下作训服裤子的拉链，试探着将手伸了进去。  
薄薄的布料覆盖下，那处已经硬得发烫，叫嚣着想要冲破束缚，田野的指尖微凉，轻微的触碰便让它涨得更大了一些。  
眼下的情况不方便继续动作，田野只得掰开金赫奎不知道什么时候又扣住自己腰背的手，将金赫奎的裤子扯了下来。粗长的阴茎暴露在空气中，看得田野心里莫名地窜上来一把火，他将手覆上去，带着薄茧的皮肤能清晰地感受到上面虬起的筋络。  
田野忍下翻飞的各种思绪与不断冒出来的念头，动作了起来。那物已经呈现出紫红的颜色，在细长的手指包裹下不安分地跳动。田野小心的收回了自己释放的大部分的信息素，不想男人因为信息素的刺激更加激动，但看在金赫奎眼里，却仿佛是得到了默许。  
没有润滑的情况下，到底是有些干涩，仅仅是手指与掌心的触碰根本满足不了药性逐节攀升的需求。金赫奎红了眼，空气里浓郁的柠檬酸味逼得田野想掉泪。  
位置翻转，纠缠间，他再一次被金赫奎压在了身下。金赫奎显然不满足于当下的接触，手不安分地从田野的衣服下摆探了进去，在腰间刚好发现了田野的钩锁。  
代号“锤石”的钩锁跟随田野征战无数，此刻却将它主人的双手锁在了身后。田野从来没有见过这样的金赫奎，他的眼中情欲翻滚，浓得就快要滴出来。  
田野下意识的想要逃，在这一刻，他无比清楚地意识到，眼前的这个男人根本不想要其它的解决方式。  
他只想艹他。  
他的体能数据一直不如金赫奎，这是他无法辩驳的事实，在之前的战斗里他的胳膊和腿都带着伤，和信息素暴走仿佛超级赛亚人的金赫奎相比，他这会的挣扎显得那么无力。  
裤子被褪到膝弯，他有些不合时宜地庆幸还好没被撕碎等会还能穿，但下一秒他就庆幸不起来了。男人把他捞起来跨坐在自己身上，碍事的裤子卡在了中间随即便被撕掉，下身的昂扬就紧贴着他的臀缝。  
金赫奎修长的手指试探性的戳了几下紧闭的穴口，塞进了一根手指，还没等田野适应异物入体的不适，他便失去了耐心，手指退出来，龟头抵着穴口，扣紧了田野的腰，硬生生地将自己往里面楔。  
硬得发烫的烙铁挤开推阻的肠肉，田野的后背一下子绷直，剧烈的疼痛让他头皮一阵发麻，眼前一阵一阵的冒白，头顶的神经通了电一样在他脑子里咯噔咯噔的跳。  
这会麻药的劲下去了不少，田野难得想要咒骂对手下手不够用心，就不能用好点的药吗。  
侵入受到了阻碍，金赫奎仍然不放弃硬来，一寸一寸的地往里面挤。Alpha的身体构造本就不适合被侵犯，两个人的信息素冲撞了几个来回也并不能为结合带来水乳交融的体验。  
后穴撕裂一般的疼痛，田野忍着牙齿打颤，也红了眼睛。  
“金赫奎！”眼角被逼得流下几滴生理性眼泪，田野几乎是发了狠地一口咬上他还在流血的肩膀，“CNM！”很疼，但又不单单是疼，他心里还攀上来了几分委屈。  
这个时候想起来欺负他了，你那个天天跟在屁股后面跑的小医疗兵呢。  
阴茎终于整根没入，田野咬紧的牙关还是松不下来，金赫奎眼看着还要试图动作，他是真的慌了。没有爱抚的情事，Alpha的体质承受不来，多事之秋，若是因此在基地养上十天半个月，他是真的不想再见人了。  
“你，轻一点啊。”他咬完肩膀，又去咬金赫奎的耳垂，语气依旧咬牙切齿，金赫奎似是安抚一般亲了亲他的脖颈，随之在上面留下了一个牙印。  
“轻一点好不好。”田野语气软了下来，他清楚眼前的人这会根本清醒不了，自己继续硬挺着也是白白受苦，倒不如想想办法，让自己好过一点。  
他下面很紧，这样的抽插于他而言只有痛，要液体，要润滑。  
他尝试着调整自己的身位，让金赫奎从自己里面滑了出去，屁股向后翘起，尝试着调低身体，金赫奎不满地扣着他的腰，他便去吻他，从眼睛、嘴巴，到胸口、小腹，一路留下湿漉漉的痕迹，终于抵达那硕大的昂扬。  
他心里有点犯怵，但还是张嘴含了进去，口腔立时被填满，他小心地伸着舌头将柱身舔湿，被绑在身后的手试探着向后穴中探入一根手指。因为刚刚被金赫奎强迫开凿过的原因，手指的进入还算顺利，他加了第二根手指。金赫奎的胯往前顶了些，进入口腔过深的阴茎让他感到有些不适，先前被击打过的胃部又有了干呕的冲动。  
但就算这样，眼前的男人仍然不满足，下身快速地抽动起来。田野的腮帮被插得一鼓一鼓的，忍不住发出闷闷的呜咽声，有涎水顺着嘴角滑过，在阳光下泛着亮光。他有些保持不住平衡，手指从身体里退了出来想要去抓金赫奎的手臂，却被钩锁缚在身后寻不到着落。  
空下来的小穴很快被别的什么取代，金赫奎的手烙铁一样握着他的腰，他几乎要怀疑那里现在是不是已经留下了手印。两个人的胯骨相抵，他低下头就能看到自己被开拓、被侵犯的场景。  
下身的润滑虽然只有寥寥，自己做的扩张也有限，但总归比之前好了许多，他努力适应着，感受着被填满的感觉，一时不知该摆出什么样的表情来面对。  
他们这样做算什么？  
柠檬的酸味和夹杂果味的酒香在空气中碰撞，信息素的对垒仿佛这不是一场情事而是一次战斗。  
浓郁的信息素包围中，金赫奎空出一只手去抚摸他的脸，捏着他的下巴凑过去寻他的唇，他是要躲开的，可心里，好像又没有那么想躲。  
上一次被a捏着脸是什么时候？那时候他是怎么做的呢。  
因为长相清秀，田野曾经在任务中被哄着装O去勾引任务目标，他脸长得白净，贴好屏蔽贴喷好阻隔剂，挂上不谙世事的表情，无害的外表看起来极像一个可人的Omega。  
跟在男人身后走进房门，他反手将门落了锁，对方急不可耐地将他往床上推，贪婪的眼神和手一起攀上他的侧脸。  
空气中的释放出的信息素强势地压向田野，仿佛想就此使他屈服。  
本来他的任务只要下药迷晕男人，带走文件就可以了，但他现在有些难以忍受继续与男人虚与委蛇，田野垂下了眸，脸色变了几变，再睁眼时目光里的阴沉浓得几乎要渗出水来。  
对方马上意识到了不对，但到底是有一瞬间的不设防，田野素白的手指扣在那只抚摸着自己的脸的手上，直接扭折了对方的手腕。  
最后结果有些惨烈，接应的人见到田野时，他刚刚带着目标文件从人群里杀出来，走的深一脚浅一脚，衣角不住往下滴血，右臂无力地耷拉在身侧，额头应该是挨了重击，流下来的血干涸在他的眼角，活像刚从炼狱里爬出来。  
任务总结时，田野没有表现出丝毫的悔意，他吊着石膏缠着绷带，端坐在会议桌前，额发梳得整齐，轻描淡写说出“我对一切后果负责”。  
但是他的行为除了造成自己挂了一身彩，对队友没有任何影响。  
但现在呢，现在的他不仅被人抚摸着脸，还在被同一个人侵犯，是什么感觉？  
他有些想哭，他骗不住自己了。  
谁想和这个人做战友，谁稀罕。  
他明明喜欢他喜欢的要死。  
“我大概是疯了。” 他闭上眼，近乎自暴自弃一样叹了口气，放任了身上人的行为。  
Alpha糟糕的控制欲在得到放任后显露无余，金赫奎换了个姿势，让田野趴跪在地上，扶着他的胯骨往自己身上带，清脆的撞击声在寂静无人的郊野声声可闻，田野的脸贴在地上，适应了的后穴配合着阳具的进出收缩着，肠道分泌出黏腻的肠液，交合的动作不再发涩，都是会受感官刺激的成年人，田野下面也慢慢抬起了头，金赫奎大开大合的动作让他这具并不适合承欢的身体难得的感受到了快感。  
手从胯骨向四周探索，顺理成章地揉捏起了他的屁股，他身上存不住肉，唯独这里算得上柔软，肉从指缝里溢出来，白得晃眼，轻易激起身上人的施虐欲。  
金赫奎抬手打了他的屁股，他张口小声的骂了句，心里却没有什么排斥的感觉，金赫奎的指腹常年握着刀枪，薄茧碰上他常年包裹在衣物里的臀肉的时候，有种别样的刺激。  
他很想去摸摸自己，但金赫奎看起来不太想让他如愿。捆在背后的双手连着钩锁被金赫奎拉过去，利刃一次又一次毫无怜惜地破开狭窄的甬道，“锤石”粗粝的质感磨红了他的手腕，金赫奎顶得太深，仿佛恨不得把囊袋也一并塞进去。  
林边偶有的鸟叫再也听不见，金赫奎在他的身上驰骋，时不时发出的低吼音色低沉而性感，汗水和生理性的泪水一起滑落，滴在地上，滴在相贴的裸露的肌肤上，有他的，也有金赫奎的。他被干得有些失神，微张着嘴，溢出细碎的呻吟和喘息，这些更加刺激了男人。  
金赫奎的动作愈发凶猛，每一次进入都将自己深深埋在他体内，几番冲刺后低吼着射在了他的身体里。  
田野还没缓过劲来，粉嫩的穴口一张一合，隐隐有白浊的液体要流出来，金赫奎完全不给他缓冲的时间，阴茎从他体内退出来，维持着半软不硬的状态，他抱起田野揽在怀里，掰过田野的脸啄他的唇，亲得啧啧作响，手指直接插进了田野后穴代替下身持续的抽插着。田野的耳垂很敏感，他又去舔田野颈间的痣，时轻时重地咬他的耳垂，阴茎在田野臀缝里摩擦着，很快便再次坚硬如铁。  
之前的战斗消耗了太多的体力，队里长时间的高负荷也积攒下了疲惫。田野受不住这样在情潮中不断浮沉，瘫软了身子，喊得有些哑的嗓子发出的声音软得不可思议。  
“金赫奎…我不行……我真的不行……你慢一点……你别……”  
“唔……”  
金赫奎再次将自己埋进他体内，田野仰长了脖颈，露出脆弱的咽喉，脸上的表情也很脆弱。两具炽热而赤裸的身躯继续交缠在一起，碰撞着属于他们两个人的火花。  
恍惚中，是有人问了那么一句的。  
“金赫奎，你喜欢我的吧。”

眼前的光亮有些刺眼，金赫奎皱眉半眯着眼睛适应了一会，身上的肌肉纷纷叫嚣着疼痛，嗅了嗅空气里熟悉的消毒水的味道，心下了然自己应该已经被捞回了哪家基地的医疗室。  
他像是做了一个不愿醒来的绮梦，但只是因为那满足了他一直深埋在脑海里的龌龊念头。  
他重新闭上眼，苦笑了一声。  
那不是梦。  
他是真的，强迫了自己一直放在心尖上的人。  
药效汹涌，但撕下这层外衣，他是带了自己的私心的。他真的真的，很想跟田野在一起。  
两个人都是Alpha也无所谓，他不在乎的。  
他喜欢他。  
他很喜欢他。  
并且他知道，田野也是喜欢自己的。  
LPL和LCK虽然是两个不同的辖区，但两区之间并不对立，只是偶尔会存在一定的竞争。因此出于人员安全与任务便利的考虑，双方经常会展开联合行动。  
去年他借调到KT行动组，年末被分配到了两区交界处的阻击任务，任务搭档是宋京浩，以及EDG极擅长野外作战的明凯和爱萝莉。阻击后他们转移时遇到了麻烦，几个人被逼到了冰封的北地边缘。零下十几度的低温里，四个人只能缩在狭窄的战壕里等待援助。  
几个男人无一例外的身上都挂了彩，在这样的温度下只穿了作训服的他们必须要保证自己的清醒，因为谁都不知道自己这一睡过去，还能不能再醒来。  
入夜，天空实打实的泼了墨，连一颗星子都难觅踪迹。  
冷风从头顶上呼啸而过，明凯打着哆嗦提议聊聊天来清醒清醒。  
通讯切断前，他把最后的消息传给了EDG的现任队长。  
但就连他心里也没有底，到底来不来得及。  
爱萝莉先开了话头。  
“我讲个故事吧。”  
“我有一个朋友……”  
这常规的开头引得几个人都笑了，赵志铭自己也笑笑，把话说了下去。  
“我有一个朋友，他喜欢上了一个人。”  
“很老套的故事走向，他和他喜欢的人之前是队友，干我们这一行的嘛，平时除了队友也接触不到谁了，久而久之，产生点感情挺正常的。”  
“坏就坏在，我朋友和他喜欢的人，性别不是很合适。后来因为一些原因，我朋友喜欢的人回了自己的家乡。”  
“呵，韩国男人。”  
“两个人关系也没有挑明过，虽然身边的人心里都清楚，但是我朋友就是没有得到任何承诺，甚至没有一句明确的喜欢，惨死了。”  
“现在他俩异地，没确定关系，也分不出时间，关系一点点在变远。”  
“更惨的是，他现在还是喜欢那个人。”  
“傻死了。”  
“韩国男人都不是什么好人。”  
现场无辜躺枪的两个韩国人尴尬的挠了挠头。李汭燦和赵志铭的事因着以前金赫奎的原因，他俩多多少少知道一些。俩人一个A一个B，性别上确实不是太合适。早些时候因为家里的原因，李汭燦被哥哥李相赫借调了辖区，俩人就开始了异地。  
但明凯是真的没想到，他俩到这份上了，还没挑明确定关系？  
他迟疑着伸出手，想着要不要摸摸自家大太子的头安慰一下，却见赵志铭看向了金赫奎，直勾勾地盯着他。  
“我真的有这个朋友。”  
“你得给我活着回去见他。”  
说完他像是脱力一样的瘫在身后的泥墙上，“啊，我就这么说了这个也不知道回去会不会被揍一顿。”  
“那我也得先回去，我还得留着命跟李汭燦算账呢。”  
明凯伸出的手一巴掌打在爱萝莉后脑勺上，“就这？里连这都还没搞定？”  
爱萝莉不服气地嚷嚷，“你有这威风你去凶你大公主给我看看啊！”  
金赫奎没说话，那一刻，他的世界里静了下来，呼啸的寒风也不再喧嚣。  
爱萝莉扯着明凯起哄宋京浩讲讲那些年和韩王浩的爱恨情仇，金赫奎低下头，没忍住逸出了一声轻笑。  
他闭上了眼。  
田野一直都是喜欢他的。  
他怎么可能倒在这个鬼地方。  
支撑了很久的四个人最后被人从战壕里挖了出来，四肢已经冻得僵硬，来人一脚踩在沟边上，两只手夹在人的腋下硬生生往上拽。  
一同过来的还有KZ的小医疗兵柳珉析。这会正忙着给四个人塞自调温的体温回复水袋，顺便一人裹了一床厚棉被。  
“消息来得突然，物资来不及专门配备了，这被还是我从人联盟基地里扒来的。”  
收到信息时，田野正在参加一场关于钩锁及灯笼使用技巧的交流会，与会的还有这位KZ的医疗兵，金赫奎已经确定了明年将要调入KZ行动组，他未来的搭档硬要跟来也无可厚非。  
一路上田野没忍住看了他好几次。  
性格好，还是个Omega，在联盟里多稀罕啊。  
他心头有些发涩，看看LCK的福利，不知道的还以为分配童养媳呢。  
这会看着小医疗兵忙上忙下顾着金赫奎，田野心里有些不是滋味。明凯和爱萝莉看起来问题不大，常年野外作战的经历让他俩的冷热抗性比旁边两个韩国人要强上那么一点。  
他过去把两人一左一右搭在自己肩膀上，觉得俩人那僵硬的膝盖应该是走不了了，索性直接揽着腰夹着两个人上了直升机。  
“行不行啊明凯，啊，爱萝莉，我路上时间压缩了快一半你俩还冻成这傻样。”  
爱萝莉冻得话都说不清了还是回了他一句，“那…还是你太慢了，都够我…好好讲讲你的秘密了。”  
田野：？？？  
他没忍住回头瞥了金赫奎一眼，明凯开口，声音也打着颤，“他没大事。”  
“谁关心他了。”  
柳珉析自觉地背了金赫奎跟上，稍微慢田野一点，田野先上了飞机，复又下来把宋京浩带了上去。俩韩国人已经到极限了，意识陷入了昏迷。  
“你们休息一会吧。”  
明凯眨了眨眼表示明白，然后和爱萝莉都睡了过去。  
金赫奎再醒来的时候已经回到了基地，田野嫌他和柳珉析碍眼，直接都给扔在了KT的基地。田野跟KT的众人向来交好，将宋京浩、金赫奎和柳珉析一同交托时，看过来的目光什么深意都有。他一句话没多说，走得极其潇洒。  
几个哥哥送走了柳珉析，金赫奎在疗养室睁开眼，首先对上的就是哥哥们复杂的眼神。  
金赫奎：？？？发生了什么？？？

将思绪从回忆中抽回，现下的处境有些让金赫奎伤神。做到最后，他是真的没了意识，也不知道被人找到的时候，他俩是一种怎样的状况。  
也不知道，田野现在怎么样了。  
但好在他隐约记得，后来，田野是愿意的。  
他想抬手按一按疼痛发胀的太阳穴，却在抬手的时候感受到了肩膀传来的痛意。除开这次任务受的伤，肩膀一直有旧伤没能痊愈。从北地回来之后，联盟逐渐乱了起来，信息素武器就是从那个时候传出了风声，任务数量激增，以至于他一直没能找到合适的时机表露心意。  
有人推门进来，正好看到他拖着受了伤的手臂皱眉揉着头，“里醒了？”  
金赫奎闻声看过去，明凯看向他的眼神五味杂陈，“iko呢？”  
“他没事，醒得比你早，这会闹着要下地呢。”  
最早发现两个人的是明凯，他到的时候，两个人滚在一起，身上血液混着泥土，看起来狼狈得很。  
但更要命的不是这个。  
按照爱萝莉以前的调侃，大致就是，当时明凯的脑子里轰的一声，大热的天手脚冰凉，浑身发抖，冷汗一阵阵往外冒，眼泪不自觉的就流了下来。  
金赫奎没什么意识了，田野也没好到哪里去，看到是他，田野长出了一口气，还好看到自己这个样子的不是别人，示意了一下密闭好的样本，他便如释重负般晕了过去，留下明凯在浓郁的柠檬桃子酒味道的信息素气味里对着两具交|缠的身体头痛欲裂。  
这个世界怎么对他抱有这么大的恶意，这个世界还能不能好了。  
这会提到田野，明凯也没有太大的反应，只是眼神看得金赫奎心里发毛。  
“我想见他。”金赫奎抿了抿唇，“可以吗。”  
明凯走到床前，把手里拿着的保温盒放在床头的柜子上，“算起来你这会该醒了，给你带了点饭。”  
“里想见田野……他这不是跟过来了吗。”明凯无奈的看向门口，刚刚跟他吵着要下地的田野正扒拉着门框试着倚在上面。  
“那行，你们聊吧，我这两天要去联盟开个会，你们都消停点。对了，我找人批了申请，你暂时就先在EDG修养。”  
明凯在田野身边给田野借了把力，让田野在屋子里靠着墙站住了，走的时候顺势带上了门。  
屋子里静了下来。  
“你要不先吃点东西。”田野讷讷地开口。  
金赫奎没应，转头看向他，“iko，我想给你讲个故事。”  
其实这些年，他和田野的关系所有人都看在眼里，只是两个人都没有挑明。  
他走的时候，将自己用过的钱包留给了田野，当时李汭燦也许明白了什么，但他什么都没讲。对于韩国人而言，如果他们将自己用过的东西送给你，那代表他是真的喜欢你这个人，可惜田野不懂。  
他俩谁都不是大大咧咧的性子，可以坦然的开口示爱。也确实因为性别伤过神，怕对方未来会难走，怕对方有一天会后悔。但他们是相爱的。  
只是缺少一个豁出去的契机。  
去让他们找到自信，看啊，他爱我，他这辈子就是我了。  
他不会因为选择我而后悔。  
他想，他现在终于敢确定了。  
“我有一个朋友，他特别特别喜欢你。从很久以前就喜欢你了。”  
“其实……”  
“我没有这个朋友。”

“是我，我爱你。”

-THE END-


End file.
